clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Change FAOTW
Okay, I got two ideas on how changing the Featured Article of the Week. Read them carefully and share your ideas too & your opinions. We will first discuss the ideas - and you can add ideas if you want, and then we can vote on the Forum talk - which will be Forum talk:Change FAOTW. Again - please comment below in the correct headings, and possibly under the "Ideas" heading do a two-equals "Idea #3" and "Idea #4" heading. If you agree with none - and you wish to continue with the messed-up system that is currently-standing, when the voting comes you can vote for the system to stay the same. Take your time in doing so. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Idea #1 Voting takes too long. Sometimes when there are not enough votes there is no Featured Article for the week. Look at the main page of this right now. It's been weeks and not enough votes. It's almost been a full month! Maybe even more!! So, voting can become easier. For 3 days, users go onto a special Forum (something like Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". That way, it's quicker. Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced. Idea #2 Three BOSS members every Sunday get together and discuss which article should be the Featured Article of the Week. Then on the next Sunday three different BOSS members get together and talk about which article should be the Featured Article of the Week. The discussion shouldn't take long - and will need to be done somewhere private. The three BOSS members choose. If one or two cannot attend, then they need to give a substitute BOSS that can attend. --------------------------- How do those ideas sound? The Featured Article of the Week was going slow - so I decided we should change the system to make it quicker. I hope many of you agree with either one of those ideas - and possibly give more ideas! - and make sure that the FAOTW doesn't get delayed anytime sooner! = Comments = Idea #1 For * This seems to be a better choice. It combines voting and nomination really well. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Win.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-I 'gree with YOU! 22:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *I'd prefer none, but this is fine too. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 22:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Same with Explorer...----Anniem۝۝se 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * I'll go with Idea #1 too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *I like this one the best! The other one takes even LONGER than before. --E-114:Don't Blink! 00:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Against Idea #2 For * This way is so much faster. FAOTW doesn't have to be the most poular. Just a popular (or well-written) one. --N⊘tAnEditor 17:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Against * Idea 2 doesn't reflect the public's opinion. I don't like it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * That's what I had a problem with. I want to reflect the public's opinion too - but I believe Wikipedia do the same. Somebody just chooses the Featured Article of the Day - or maybe choose it by how much it has been visited. I just suggested this idea because it would be quicker. Got anymore - please share 'em. Wanna go with Idea 1, then? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) = Ideas =